


Moved To Other Pseud

by rabbitholedownunder



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitholedownunder/pseuds/rabbitholedownunder





	1. Chapter 1

Moved to other Pseud


	2. Chapter 2

No Chapter Here, Sorry


	3. Chapter 3

No Chapter Here Either


End file.
